The present invention relates to a high order of durable roll. In the cases of a roll which is used at hightemperature ranges such as a hot rolling process or a continuous casting process, its strength, toughness and resistance to corrosion at high temperature ranges are required for the roll. As the material of a roll or the material which is formed as a built-up weld layer on the surface of a roll used at high temperature ranges, an alloy steel containing 10.about.14 percent by weight of chromium is generally used. However, the aforesaid alloy steel containing 10.about.14 percent by weight of chromium does not have enough resistance to repetitive thermal stress, and there are defects which appear when the surface of a roll such as a continuous casting roll sustains continuously repetitive heating and cooling treatment such as cracks which lead to the breakdown of the roll as a consequence of the thermal stress.